


So much to live for

by Psd333



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “You'll make him better, right?” Yun didn't answer. “He's gonna be fine, and we'll help him get better. You're gonna fix him, right, Yun?”





	So much to live for

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not the best at angst but I tried. I almost brought myself to tears while writing it though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Jae-ha sat on the ground, holding onto Shin-ah. “You know, we really do care about you Shin-ah.” The younger male didn't respond, or even move. “You should have told us if you felt this way. We would have helped you. And we still can. You can just let it out to us. We'll listen.” 

Still no response. Jae-ha gently stroked the other's hair, ignoring the blood that stained the blue strands. 

“It's going to be okay.” The green haired male slowly rocked back in forth with Shin-ah in his arms, as if he was cradling a child. He remembered the sad smile that Shin-ah gave him before he let himself fall from the cliff. And the sound of Shin-ah hitting the ground before Jae-ha could catch him replayed in his head. 

“Yun will fix you. He'll know what to do.” He stood up, still holding Shin-ah's body. “I'll take you to him. And then you'll be okay.”

“No, you won't take him anywhere.” Yun's voice joined the conversation. “Kija sensed your presence so I came to look for you.” The smaller boy had to pry Jae-ha away from the blue dragon's body. “Jae-ha, I need to look.” 

Jae-ha nodded after awhile, and backed away. “You'll make him better, right?” Yun didn't answer. “He's gonna be fine, and we'll help him get better. You're gonna fix him, right, Yun?”

“...I don't think that's possible, Jae-ha.” Yun said, trying to hold his tears back. The green dragon made a confused face. 

“Well, of course you can't cure him instantly, but with your medicines-”

“ _ He's already gone.”  _ Yun didn't mean to raise his voice, but the older dragon didn't seem to except it. 

“You mean..” Jae-ha froze, his face becoming pale. “He can't be, you're wrong.” He shoved Yun, and held onto Shin-ah's lifeless body again. “He's gonna be fine! You can fix him!” Tears began streaming down his cheeks. “..you have to.” His voice came out as a quiet whimper. 

“I'm sorry… “ Yun placed a hand on Jae-ha's shoulder. “We should go back and tell the others…” 

“He's never coming back..but Yona needs him..we all need him.” He buried his face in the blue hair. “And it's my fault..” 

“Jae-ha..” Yun felt his eyes begin to water. “There wasn't any warning. You can't blame yourself.” 

“But..but I let him fall, Yun. I couldn't save him.” Jae-ha began to stroke Shin-ah's hair again, the reality finally hitting him. “The others..they need to know..” 

“I'll go get them..” And then Yun walked off. Jae-ha sat on silence, still running his fingers through the hair. 

‘ _ You had so much to live for’ _ he thought, hearing footsteps from the rest of the group.  _ ‘Why did you have to leave us?’ _

“Please…” He whispered, “come back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
